Kacxa Week 2018: Day 5 Quiet-Tender Moment in Chaos
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: Keith and Acxa get separated from their group on a mission that goes horribly wrong and takes refuge in a cave-like structure.


They were separated from their respective units when trying to liberate a planet they were on. Something had gone horribly wrong. Either the intel was false or someone had ratted them out to allies still loyal to the Empire. The ensuing ground battle was absolute chaos.

Keith and Acxa were separated from the group, lost and wandering in enemy territory. With a few of the paladins, Keith's wolf, and few accompanying blades were injured having to withdraw leaving the 2 of them. Something that was hard to do, but they had to do. Without the Lions or Atlas or the MFEs as any backup, the Paladins were greatly outnumbered 400 to 13 with the numbers increasing against them.

It was nightfall and both needed to find shelter to survive the night. With the exception of his bayard and the jumpsuit, Keith got rid of almost all of his white and red armor that made him stand out as a Paladin of Voltron. Even Acxa shed her armor, reluctantly but knew she had to to survive the night. They saw what looked like a cave about 3 miles from where they got separated from the rest o the team and felt it was their best bet to get to it and hide. They just had to get to it first.

In their crossing of enemy territory, Acxa grew exceedingly worried and practically huddled up to Keith's back everytime he stopped. He remembered she had said she had to tell him something but then everything in the mission had gone to shit. They got separated from friendly forces and the thing she had to tell him was put on the back burner.

What would have taken them a brisk half hour walk took them nearly 4 hours to reach the cave-like structure. Both husband and wife were exhausted from the grueling slog to get to it, from the countless detours, sprints, scuffles in which the opposing soldier was silenced and even more detours but they had made it. They cautiously entered the cave-like structure with her blaster at the ready and his bayard poised with his hand to his back ready to use his blade and ascertained that it was an abandoned military lookout.

Keith was the first to be on watch, with his Blade of Marmora knife at the ready. He watched in silence as bombs from the thermite bombs started to fall from the sky. It seemed the enemy was bombing their own city to eradicate the 2 left behind. Something he heard Acxa say was a standard tactic of those who once fought against the empire.

She walked over to him and stood against him as he wrapped an arm around her right arm. Resting his forearm against her chest he placed a hand on her shoulder and continued to watch the carnage with increased worrying as they seemed to get closer. Only when she placed a hand on him did he snap out of the carnage. He looked at her, she had her eyes closed enjoying his presence against her, enjoying the sound his heart made.

He asked her what she wanted to tell him, to which she simply moved his hand across her chest and down to her stomach and held it there. Just the gesture itself spoke volumes to him. She cautiously turned around to face him, still holding his hand to her stomach looking into his eyes with a look he never had seen before, fear.

He took his free hand cupping her face and gave her kiss. A kiss of absolute love and devotion. A kiss of reassurance that they will get out of there. They continued to kiss as the bombing intensified and coalition fighters came erupting from the skies and an ensuing dogfight for dominance raged, His hand never leaving her stomach. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

Nearly 12 hours later they were discovered as ground forces continued to fight for supremacy. Acxa was laying against him, her arms wrapped around his torso. He had a hand stroking her stomach in a soft motion. In his other hand was his Blade of Marmora knife, waiting to lash out at whoever found them. The forces that did find them automatically set up a perimeter guarding them. Keith sturred a little and released his blade seeing a familiar yellow and green helmet. As the blade reverted back to a knife, he turned and wrapped his other arm around his wife. He barely heard someone in his sleepy haze yell "incoming forces!"


End file.
